It's What Sisters Do
by Wintermoon Queen
Summary: After the events of Frozen, this drabble series focuses on the relationship between Anna and Elsa and how they make up for the 13 years they've lost. They share laughs, fights, tears, and pain as Elsa continues to struggle with moments of anxiety and tries to mend her bond with Anna, who is more than happy to have her sister in her life again.
1. A Tug and a Pull

Rating: K

Summary: Having been dragged from her bed at an ungodly hour to get ready for the day's festivities, Elsa is forced to endure what Anna has planned for her.

_**Disclaimer**_: _Frozen _and all of its characters belong to Disney.

* * *

**A Tug and a Pull**

"Anna."

Tug.

"Wait! Hold still just a little longer, pleaaase?"

Pull.

She let out a grunt and pursed her lips impatiently. When Anna had stumbled into her room at six in the morning, excited and enthusiastic about the winter festivities and suggested that she style Elsa's hair, the queen found that she couldn't say no.

However, she was hardly enjoying it.

"Ow, _Anna_!"

"Sorry sorry! Almost there, I promise!"

Elsa winced at another tug, and she could feel her bangs being pulled backward. She had been sitting on her bed patiently for at least an hour, enduring every yank her younger sister managed to give which, from time to time, elicited a tiny gasp or groan from the queen.

"What are you doing back there?" she finally demanded with a raised brow.

Anna brushed a long piece of platinum blonde hair away from her face.

"You'll see~!" she chirped in response. Elsa could just imagine the large, teasing smile that adorned Anna's face.

Despite her earlier annoyance accompanied with the fact that she could hardly ever deny her younger sister, Elsa closed her eyes and couldn't hold back the small chuckle that fell from her parted lips.

Anna tucked a few more pieces of hair to the back of Elsa's head then clasped her hands together.

"Finished!"

The queen let out an inaudible sigh of relief as she rose from her seat and peered carefully into the mirror. Her bangs had been brushed back, clasped near the back of her head by a silver and sapphire-gem clip which closely resembled that of a snowflake. Tilting her head to the side, Elsa noticed that a large portion of her hair tumbled down her back in slight waves while small strands of platinum blonde tresses were carefully braided and wrapped toward the glittering clip.

"You kept my hair down?" Elsa asked, her brows knitted with confusion as she fingered a few loose strands that framed her face. She couldn't deny that she did prefer her hair this way. She felt less restrained, free.

"I rarely see you with your hair down. You have such beautiful hair, Elsa. I'm a little jealous, why do you always put it up?" Anna shifted at Elsa's side, and out of the corner of her eye, the queen noticed her younger sister bite at her bottom lip.

Elsa sighed.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just used to putting it up."

Anna then placed her hands on her hips and huffed, causing Elsa to roll her eyes.

"Well you should leave it down more! Really, it wouldn't kill you once in a while... would it?"

Elsa offered Anna a soft smile as she leaned forward to place her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"No, you're right. I should let it down once in a while." Then a mischievous smile curled upon Elsa's features as she gently pushed Anna into the chair. "But now, I think it's your turn~!"

"Wait, what? You're going to style my hair? I thought you had a meeting this morning!"

Elsa found herself rolling her eyes again as she leaned forward. She was so close that her cheek brushed against Anna's as a teasing smile played across her lips.

"They can wait ten minutes. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't return the favor?"

She watched Anna in the mirror as a large smile bloomed along her younger sister's face. Elsa's fingers gently parted the ginger strands, pulling one over the other as she began to braid.

"Besides, we can have the same hair style for once."

Anna shifted in her seat as Elsa continued. A soft, amused chuckle escaped her lips. Anna was never one to sit still when she was giddy.

"I-I'd love that, Elsa."

Brushing a piece of her sister's hair from her face, Elsa glanced into the mirror.

Meeting eyes, both sisters smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **Can't get enough of the relationship these two have! This drabble/one-shot series will focus on Anna and Elsa after the events of_ Frozen_, and how they make up for the 13 years they've lost. Some stories will be longer than others.

Review~ any suggestions on my writing or future drabbles/one-shots would be greatly appreciated.

Until next time!


	2. Glide With Me

Rating: T

Summary: Having taken the rest of the day off, Elsa teaches Anna how to ice-skate.

**_Disclaimer_:** Frozen and all of its characters belong to Disney.

* * *

**Glide With Me**

A solid knock on her door barely made her flinch as she released a drawn out groan and rolled onto her stomach. She licked her chapped lips and gave another animalistic grunt when the knocking became more insistent.

"Anna?"

The said woman scrunched her nose in response and flipped her pillow over her head in an attempt to block out the noise.

"Are you napping?"

A light snore was the only response Anna gave, and the next thing that was said sounded too incoherent for her to comprehend as she buried her face deeper into the warmth of her covers. A low, pleased hum rumbled in her throat when all was silent again.

A frigid impact of ice forced Anna from her bed with a loud screech of surprise as she fell face-first onto the cold hard ground. Her arms and legs were sprawled out as she shivered, muttering a curse under her breath.

"E-_Elsa_?!"

Anna's eyes widened the second she noticed her older sister leaning over her with a lopsided grin and an infamously raised brow. Her left hand remained on her hip as she teasingly tossed a snowball in her right.

"Glad to see you're finally _awake_."

Anna shot her a glare.

"Not funny," she murmured as she rose to her feet, dusting bits and pieces of frost off her dress with a pout. "I was sound asleep!"

"In the middle of the day?" Elsa responded with a tilt of her head.

"_Yes!_ It's called a _nap_! You should try it sometime!" she exclaimed, causing the queen to purse her lips. Anna just barely dodged the snowball that was then propelled at her face.

"Queens don't nap," her sister replied, brushing the remnants of snow off her palms.

"Don't or _won't_?"

Elsa just rolled her eyes and turned, her heels clicked on the wooden floor as she seemed to float with grace toward the doorway.

"Come."

Anna scrambled to follow her.

"Where are we going?" she asked with wide eyes, her interest suddenly piqued.

Elsa shot her a sideways glance. Anna noticed that a broad smile crossed her sister's ivory features, causing a smile of her own to bloom. The bright twinkle in the queen's eyes alerted Anna, and she wasn't sure if she should feel excited or nervous. Perhaps both.

"You'll see~" Elsa seemed to sing, her voice held a high, teasing tone. Anna bit her bottom lip and she became cautious with every step she took.

". . . I'm not in trouble am I?"

Elsa merely gave a soft chuckle as she reached out to take Anna's hand gently.

"No, not at all."

Anna remained silent after that, her eyes travelling to their hands. She felt cold, but comfortable. There was always something peculiar and comforting about the chill Elsa engulfed her with. Not that she was complaining.

Anna found herself taking swift strides to keep up with her sister. Her hand tightened around Elsa's brisk fingers as her light blue eyes darted in every which way as they passed hallway after hallway and made a slight turn. It was then that it dawned on her as to where Elsa was taking her.

"The ballroom?" she whispered curiously as her eyebrows knitted downward.

Elsa only flashed her an excited smile.

"Well, where else would I teach you how to ice-skate?"

Excitement and nervousness bubbled in the pit of her stomach as she recalled the last time she attempted to skate. It was disastrous, and she found herself clinging onto her older sister for dear life as she stumbled and slipped and tried to regain her balance so as to not crack her head open on the ice.

Needless to say, she didn't quite enjoy that experience.

It nerved her that Olaf seemed to catch on much quicker, but then again he was a part of Elsa, and ice-skating was something that the queen excelled in naturally—just like how everything else came naturally to her. Anna couldn't help but feel jealous.

She gasped as the double doors drifted open in response to an elegant wave of the queen's hand as a rush of arctic air pushed up against their smooth surface.

The ballroom had in fact been transformed into a winter wonderland as the wooden floors were covered in a thick sheet of ice as frost gently coated the walls and brushed against the unlit candles on either side.

"_Woah_ . . ." she breathed in awe.

Anna took a tentative step forward and immediately regretted her decision when she lost all friction under her feet, causing her to stumble backwards. If Elsa had reacted a second later without taking hold of her arms and pulling her back up to her feet, Anna was positive she would have split her head open right then and there.

"Anna! Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, just fine." Anna sighed and averted her gaze as she felt a blush dust her cheeks with embarrassment at her clumsy slip up. She then cleared her throat and chanced a sideways glance at Elsa. "Are . . . are you sure about this? I mean, you know I can't skate and—"

"I know you can't," Elsa cut in with a soft smile. She took hold of Anna's arms and carefully led her into the ballroom, "that's why I took the rest of the afternoon off to teach you."

Anna opened her mouth again, taken aback, then closed it.

"Wait, really? You actually cancelled your appointments for . . . for _me_?"

"Of course, after all you're the sister of the infamous _Snow Queen_. What would people think if you couldn't skate?" The queen's gentle smile then turned into a teasing grin as she grasped at Anna's elbows firmly, helping her younger sister to balance herself on the ice.

Anna's brows knitted in concentration as she worried her lower lip nervously. The guilt of being the reason Arendelle would be missing their queen for the rest of the day gnawed at her.

"O-Oh Elsa, you really didn't have to. I'd only be wasting your time after all, I'm sure discussing trade agreements with the council would be way more useful than actually teaching me how to skate!"

The queen merely rolled her eyes in response and waved her right hand, flicking her wrist downward to form two thin, yet sturdy sheets of ice that resembled blades, beneath Anna's slippers.

"W-Wo_oaah_," she gasped out. Her legs shook as she fought for balance. When she felt her feet slide against her will, Anna promptly moved forward. Her hands found solid support on Elsa's arms and a sigh of relief fell from her parted lips.

Elsa laughed lightly with what Anna perceived as amusement.

Then princess gave a pout as she glared up at her older sister.

"N-Not funny!"

"Relax, Anna. I'm right here, trust me."

"Okay . . ." she breathed and closed her eyes, concentrating on keeping her balance. "Okay I-I think I'm good nooooow—Elsa, w-wait!" Anna released a small squeal of terror when Elsa began to skate backwards, pulling Anna along with her.

She clenched her teeth and unconsciously dug her nails into Elsa's arms when they slowly began to glide. While Elsa had perfect control of her movements, Anna on the other hand slid every which way on unsteady legs. Her feet scattered backwards multiple times, in which Anna would squeeze her eyes shut and hold onto her older sister for dear life.

The farther apart her legs slid from each other, the more she could feel that they were slowing down in their movements until Elsa came to a full stop. A tiny, amused chuckle sounded from above when Anna gave a frustrated grunt.

"Just leave me here to _die_," she grumbled, flaring her nostrils as she slowly descended the rest of the way down to the surface of the ice, her legs sprawled on either side of her. Her palms rested on the frozen, smooth surface of the ground as she held the upper half of her body upward. "Ugh."

"Oh you're so dramatic, Anna. Here," Elsa said and leaned down to take Anna's hands in her own to pull the princess up on her feet. "Stop trying to walk, that's where you lose your balance. Just glide, and pivot. It's not too hard once you get the hang of it."

Getting up on her feet, Anna tightened her fingers around Elsa's hands and blew an exaggerated puff of air, flitting her bangs upward.

"That's easy for you to say. Everything comes naturally to you," she countered, clearly frustrated.

Elsa shot her a concerned look as she slid to her side, only taking one hand.

"There's nothing to be jealous of, Anna. You can do it, just follow my movements."

Anna frowned. Her eyes travelled down to her feet, suddenly feeling guilty of her accusation. No, it wasn't that everything came easy to her older sister; in fact, there were plenty of things that hindered Elsa—things that no one could help her with. It wasn't anything as simple as ice skating. It wasn't something that could be learned, not like this. No, and though she couldn't fully understand such hardships, Anna knew that avoiding anxiety wasn't something that could be taught.

With new-found resolve, Anna puffed out her chest and took in a breath.

She tightened her hold on Elsa's hand.

"Okay, I'm ready."

They started off slow. Elsa slid her left foot forward, and Anna mirrored her movements. Then they both followed with the right foot, gliding it in place with the left for a fraction of a second before sweeping the left out once more.

"Glide and pivot, Anna. Yes, yes that's it! Keep going," Elsa encouraged and slowly let go of Anna's hand.

She panicked for a moment at the sudden loss of her older sister to hold onto as she began to struggle to keep her balance on the ice. However, she quickly recovered by skating forward with her right foot.

"That's it! You got it!" Elsa gave a small laugh as she slid by Anna's side, keeping her arms out just in case.

A wide smile bloomed along Anna's face when she glided and pivoted once more without fighting to keep her balance.

"I-I think I got it! Ha ha, Elsa look! This . . . this is amazing—w-_woah!_"

Elsa's eyes widened as she shot forward, catching Anna by the arms when she began to plunge forward.

A deep blush burned at Anna's cheeks when she gave a tentative, embarrassed smile.

"T-Thanks."

Elsa released a low laugh, entwining her fingers with Anna's as a soft smile adorned her features.

"I knew you could do it."

* * *

**A/N: **I usually write in Elsa's pov so this was something different for me. I hope I did Anna justice, especially with her insecurities. I thought this was a cute idea to explore!

Review~ until next time!


End file.
